Voyage for the Blue Star
by JessieHeart
Summary: Elizabeth Turner had two sons, one from William Turner and one from Jack Sparrow. The brothers never met each other, but when Elizabeth is kidnapped they must band together to lift a curse, find a blue star, and save their family. (Incomplete)
1. Prologue: A Mother's Warning

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Voyage for the Blue Star  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
*  
  
Prologue: A Mother's Warning  
  
*  
  
William Turner had become one of the most successful pirates of the era. Peasants to governors swapped stories about him, each one more crazy than the last. But the craziest ones involved his wife, Elizabeth Turner, fabled to have been Elizabeth Swann, of a respected family. However, no one knew exactly how much truth these rumors had.  
  
Elizabeth had a taste for pirates and an even bigger taste for adventure. She always went with Will on his voyages and insisted on being first mate. Naturally, their only son came with them. He, too, developed a taste for the ocean's pure freedom.  
  
However, sailing isn't all smooth and clean. They come with more than their share of squalls. Rain and thunderstorms were an essential part of Will's voyages, and he accepted them as welcome challenges.  
  
Elizabeth, on the other hand, hated the rain. Storms, especially, got on her nerves. The kind that tossed even the most sea worthy of ships like rag-dolls; the kind that she happened to be in at that very moment.  
  
The ship gave an almighty lurch, sending Elizabeth to the floor of her stateroom. She regained her balance, a difficult thing to do with the ships constant rocking.  
  
"You alright, Mum?" asked Bill Turner, Elizabeth's seven-year-old son. Bill was sitting on a hammock, rocking, looking clam as could be. He didn't seem to notice the pounding rain against the window.  
  
Elizabeth straightened. "I'm fine." She crossed the room and climbed into the hammock with her son. "And why aren't you asleep yet?"  
  
"Can't sleep!" said Bill excitedly. He dug into his shirt and brought forth a large medallion hanging on a chain. It was patterned with an intricate design encircling a blue star. Strange runes ran along the inside. Bill held it up. "Tell me about this again, Mum."  
  
Elizabeth took the trinket and passed it from palm to palm. She remained silent for a long time.  
  
"A time may come,: she said, "When you find yourself lost, without a friend, pursued by darkness. However," She took his hand and traced his fingers along the star, "If you follow the path, find the blue star and stick to it, I promise no harm will come to you there. And that's where I'll be."  
  
Bill smiled. "Sounds like a nice place, this blue star."  
  
"It is," his mother answered softly, looking away. She pressed the medallion into his hand. "Keep it with you, always."  
  
* 


	2. Kidnapping A Swann

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Voyage for the Blue Star  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
*  
  
Chapter One: Kidnapping a Swann  
  
*  
  
Nine Years Later...  
  
Bill Turner breathed in the salty sea air. It glided elegantly through his hair, as well as the ship's sails. Bill was standing on the stern, watching the water crash against the advancing ship.  
  
Bill had his father's stern blacksmith features, but Elizabeth's light hair and eyes. Though the blood of pirates ran through his veins, he held himself as proudly as any king's sailor.  
  
"Land HO!" cried the lookout. Bill's head snapped upwards, and he grinned at the sight of Port Rose. Although the dock was a navy harbor, Bill's father had his eyes set on a bounty of treasure there.   
  
"The richest governor in the Spanish Main lives here. Once we make this big heist," Will had told the crew, "We can all live like kings where ever we please."  
  
Unknown to Bill, Elizabeth had pulled William aside. "Will, I don't like it here. Port Rose… It's too risky."  
  
William's eyes flashed with eagerness. "Yes…" he consorted, "But what's the fun of being a pirate without the risk?"  
  
Whatever worries Elizabeth had before were forgotten. The ship pulled in to Port Rose. Bill jumped up to help the crew, but he felt his mother's soft hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bill," she started, masking her concern, "Are you intending to help your father with his grand robbery?"  
  
Bill half-grinned. "Why not, Mum? I'm a pirate."  
  
Elizabeth's expression softened. "Of course you are."   
  
"What about you? Are you going to help me, Dad and the crew with this one?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes drifted towards the harbor. They narrowed slightly as if looking for something... or someone.  
  
"No. I don't believe I will." She said quietly. Then she turned back to Bill, smiled, and looked perfectly normal. "I think I'll go buy a drink." And with that, she left. Bill laughed.  
  
"That's my mum!"  
  
*  
  
While her husband and son were off robbing the unlucky governor, Elizabeth went into town. Her hair was piled neatly on top of her head and her dress was elegant and beautiful. No one would have suspected her to be a pirate, or that the dress had been stolen from a Spanish princess.  
  
Elizabeth came to a bar in the middle of town. A dirty wooden sign hung above the door with peeling, unreadable letters. The music and drunken laugher from within let Elizabeth know it was a bar. She entered.  
  
"Malt whiskey." She said simply to the bar tender. He looked at her carefully, clearly wondering why such a respectable-looking lady would grace his bar. At last he slid a mug over to her. The alcohol was deep brown, like the eyes of pirate Elizabeth once knew…  
  
Jack…  
  
She felt a terrible pain in her chest at the memory, so she pushed Captain Sparrow out of her mind and sipped the drink slowly. She barely noticed the strong taste. Instead Elizabeth concentrated closely to the voices around her, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Her senses were so keen that she heard the two men coming before they even reached her.  
  
"Why, if it ain't Miss Swann." A horrible, taunting voice said.   
  
"That's 'Mrs. Turner' to you." Elizabeth answered without turning around.  
  
"We've been lookin' fer you." The second man said in a thick, uneducated accent. He paused. "Miss Swann."  
  
"I know." Elizabeth replied, her voice barely audible. "And I'm tired of running."  
  
The first man put a hand on her shoulder. "I hear that swans are beautiful… Turn around, let's see that pretty face…" He began to slide his hand up to her neck…  
  
Elizabeth reacted swiftly. She grabbed the man's arm with one hand, and with the other swung the mug crashing down upon his head. Glass and whiskey flew everywhere. The man teetered, but did not faint. The other man had raised a pistol and was pointing it at Elizabeth's forehead. The bar had gone eerily silent.  
  
"Back to your beers!" One shouted. He restrained Elizabeth's arms behind her back and half dragged her outside. The man with the pistol followed.  
  
"Unhand me." Elizabeth demanded curtly. She glared down the pistol barrel pointed between her eyes.  
  
"I don't think so, Miss Swann." The man behind her replied. "We need you… Dead."  
  
"Then kill me." Elizabeth spat. "But if you do, you'll never get what you're after."  
  
"We're not going to kill you, not yet. You know as well as I… We need your son, too…"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Bill…"  
  
"Naw', Miss Swann." The gun man said slowly, "Yer gonna come without a fuss, and when we find yer son, we promise not to kill yer husband."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"What's going on?!" shouted a new voice. All three people looked down the alley, and coming towards them were the two people Elizabeth least wanted there; William and Bill.  
  
"WILL! TAKE BILL AND GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF-" She began to scream, but the pistol handle came down over her head and she swam into darkness. She fell limp into her captor's arms. Her husband and son brought forth their own guns, ready to fight.  
  
"That's the boy we need!" Whispered the gun man. He began to advance, but his partner eyed the pistols warily.  
  
"NO! We have one Swann," he advised, "Let's get her to the ship and take care of the whelp later."  
  
The two men dashed off in the opposite direction, taking Elizabeth's with them. The two Turners quickly followed.  
  
The kidnappers ran through a labyrinth of alleyways. Boxes were overturned and shots rang out in attempt to lose them, but the Turners continued to closely pursue them. Bill realized where the bandits were running to… the harbor.  
  
It was too late. The Turner's rounded the corner, only to find a crowd of people rushing about the docks. The kidnappers had escaped, and Elizabeth lost.  
  
"ELIZABETH!" William called out in vain. "ELIZABETH!"  
  
His face was mangled with self-blame and fury. Bill could only imagine what was running through his mind.  
  
He felt something bump against his chest. Bill pulled it out of his shirt and held it in his palm, looking at it as if he hadn't seen it in a long time. It was the medallion his mother had given him when he was a small child. Four forgotten words echoed in the back of his mind…  
  
_That's where I'll be…_  
  
* 


	3. Sparrow's Ghost

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Voyage for the Blue Star  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two: Sparrow's Ghost  
  
*  
  
"On deck! We sail for Tortuga immediately!" William shouted to the crew. Men rushed around the deck preparing for launch. Will hastily set the ship towards Tortuga, and in record time, they were off. William stared ahead, his angry face set like stone.   
  
"Dad, do you really expect to find Mum in Tortuga?" Bill asked doubtfully. "Her captors would not just-"  
  
"We have to start somewhere!" Will shouted harshly. He had been like this on one occasion before, when Barbossa had captured Elizabeth in Port Royal. His anger now easily surpassed how he had felt then.  
  
Bill held out his medallion. "Mum always told me that this is where I could find her if I was lost."  
  
William's brow furrowed with doubt. "And what do you suggest we do with that?"  
  
Bill inspected his trinket professionally. "I think it might be a map… Maybe to wherever the kidnappers took her?"  
  
William sighed. "Your mother gave that medallion to you the day you were born. She met those men years before that. There's no way Elizabeth could have known when or where they'd take her..." His voice trailed off, as if he was giving too much away.  
  
Bill's eyes narrowed curiously. "Dad… Why _did_ those men kidnap her? Are they… are they going to kill her?"  
  
William looked away, and didn't speak for a moment. "… Yes."  
  
There was a long pause between them. Will spoke again. "I never told you this… Your mother didn't want you to worry… But the same people who need Elizabeth dead, also want to kill you."  
  
Bill's jaw dropped slightly. "But- But why?"  
  
William looked back at his, his eyes sorrowful. "Because you are her son. You're a Turner, yes, but also the heir of a Swann."  
  
"But why do those two men want us dead?"  
  
"It's not just those two, but seven others as well. Your mother told me the story…" Will took a deep breath and let go of the steering. He then sat on the ship's edge, and Bill could tell he was about to tell a long story. Bill listened sharply. "It starts with your great-grandmother, Elizabeth's father's mother. You follow?"  
  
Bill nodded. William carried on.  
  
"Her name was Alice. Now, as the story has it, she was a beautiful woman and caught the eyes of many men. They all longed for her to be their bride, but she married a man named Gregory Swann. As you can imagine, this caused a lot of discord among her beaux. Unfortunately, the line of suitors consisted of all sorts; peasants, governors… and pirates. One in particular, named Captain Nathaniel Emerson."  
  
Bill moved in closer, he loved these kinds of stories. His father continued.  
  
"Gregory was a wealthy commodore under the king's command, and he went on many voyages. Naturally, Alice went with him and in no time had a son. We know that he would grow up to become Elizabeth's father."   
  
William paused for breath. Bill licked his lips excitedly.  
  
"Now, Alice was not a simple woman. She knew that Emerson would hunt her down, and possibly kill her son and husband. So the next time her ship made buff, she requested to stay at a port where she had a gypsy friend, and that Gregory take their son away on a voyage."  
  
"She stayed at Port Rose." Bill said, catching on.  
  
"Aye. Nathaniel had indeed been following Alice, and found her there. He demanded that she go with him, but she refused. He pointed a pistol at her chest and claimed that if he couldn't have her, no one would. He shot her through the heart. Her blood splattered upon Emerson and eight men of his crew." William paused to let the words sink in. "Now, Alice's death did not go over well with her gypsy friend. The woman put a powerful curse that doomed all nine of those men and their descendants. And the curse would remain until all of the Swann bloodline were dead."  
  
The last word seemed to linger in the silence. Bill's mind was whirling, piecing together all the information he had gathered.  
  
William arose and returned to the steering. "We'll start in Tortuga." He restated to Bill without looking at him. "Emerson's men won't kill Elizabeth… Until they have you."  
  
*  
  
Tortuga turned out to be as productive as Bill expected. No one in the town was sober, and could not begin to tell the whereabouts of Emerson's crew.   
  
"If you don't know where Emerson is, can you tell me if you've ever heard of the Blue Star?" Bill asked a drunken pirate, showing him the medallion.  
  
The pirate laughed in Bill's face and asked if he'd buy him a drink. Bill put the trinket in his pocket and went away.  
  
Bill walked with his shoulders slumped, in a depressed manner. His head was hung so low that he didn't notice a tall, stiff-legged man until they ran straight into each other.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Bill muttered.  
  
"No problem." The man answered gruffly, and stalked on his way.  
  
Bill returned to his father's ship. The crew was below deck eating and swapping stories, but Bill was not in the mood to join them, not with Elizabeth still missing. Instead he went into William's stateroom.  
  
"Bill, I have a small lead." Will said without looking up from his map. He was sitting at a desk, tracing a route with a compass. "The infamous Mr. Gibb's had information, as usual. As it turns out, the Nathaniel Emerson and his men have been dead for quite some time. It's their descendants who now carry the curse. The crew was last seen around the Virgin Islands."   
  
Bill nodded, but he did not seem very hopeful. The day had been filled with far too many events and new information for him to handle. He excused himself and headed for bed.  
  
Once in his room, he changed into a nightshirt and reached into his pocket to put the medallion on. Strangely, his pocket was empty.  
  
Bill realized with horror that the man he bumped into must have stolen it from him. He cursed out loud.  
  
"FOOL!" he called himself. "IDIOT! How could you have let that happen?!"  
  
He threw himself down on the bed, and with a mind muddled with self-loathing and regret, he drifted into sleep.  
  
*  
  
Early morning came, and the crew was once again preparing to sail. William was hell-bent on retrieving Elizabeth as soon as possible.  
  
Bill helped the crew, but his heart was not into the work. His medallion was still missing, but he did not tell his father. He was afraid to admit he'd lost his mother's gift.  
  
When it seemed all hope had dwindled, fate smiled on Bill. The very same stiff-legged man passed by on the dock.  
  
"That's him!" Bill shouted, and gave chase. He had to dodge between sailors, but he did not lose sight of the thief.   
  
The man boarded a large but fast-looking ship. Other men were running about, and soon Bill was lost in the crowd. He almost ran into a curly-haired girl carrying a barrel.   
  
"You'll wanna be more careful there, mate!" she said cheerily, red curls bouncing. As she rushed off, Bill sneered to himself.   
  
"Sure, I'll do that," he muttered, "I'll be care- OOF!"  
  
Someone carrying an oar passed by, smacking him n the back of the head. Bill stumbled behind a stack of crates, where he fell and lay unconscious.  
  
*  
  
The next thing Bill was aware of, a firm hand had grabbed his arm and was hoisting him up.  
  
Bill blinked as the world came into focus. He was in the middle of a ring of pirates. Most of them were laughing. He realized the ship had set sail.  
  
"A stowaway!" someone shouted.  
  
"Unintentionally, I assure you," muttered Bill.  
  
"Do you know what we do to stowaways?" another pirate asked, drawing a sword.  
  
Bill brought out his gun. "I don't know. What DO you do to stowaways?"  
  
Guns clicked all around the circle. At least twenty pistols were pointed at him.  
  
"What's all this then?" shouted a stern voice. The circle parted. Bill's breath was caught in his throat.  
  
The famous Captain Jack Sparrow was looking down upon him, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Captain Sparrow…" Bill whispered.   
  
"I have no room for stowaways on my ship," the captain said curtly. Bill brought himself to his full height.  
  
"I am NOT a stowaway! I have no business with the Black Pearl!"  
  
The entire crew laughed cruelly. Bill spotted the red-haired girl. She was looking at him with sympathetic blue eyes. Sparrow walked over to Bill, as if to get a better look at him. Bill realized that the man before him could not have been much older than himself, but Captain Jack Sparrow was as old as his father…  
  
One of Sparrow's eyebrows were raised. "If you were wantin' to board the Black Pearl, you've got the wrong ship, mate. This be Sparrow's Ghost."  
  
Bill was greatly confused, but his need for his medallion was greater than his need for information.  
  
"My only intention for boarding this ship was to retrieve something stolen from me."  
  
More laughs. Sparrow rolled his eyes and a grin appeared. "We ARE pirates, mate. Plunderin' is what we do."  
  
"One of your men stole my medallion!"  
  
"And I'm not inclined to give it back!" Shot the captain. There was a moment of silence. "What be your name, mate?"  
  
"William Turner."  
  
The grin slid off Sparrow's face. He looked Bill hard in the eyes.  
  
"William Turner? The son of Elizabeth Turner?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"You lie." Sparrow accused. Bill looked back coldly.  
  
"Never."  
  
Sparrow grabbed Bill's arm and pulled him towards the captain's quarters. "Back to work, you scoundrels!" He shouted back to the crew. "I want a word with the stowaway!"  
  
Once inside, Sparrow inspected Bill's face for a long time.   
  
"On pain of death…" he said slowly, " Do you swear to me you are Elizabeth Turner's only son?"  
  
"I swear it." Bill answered seriously.   
  
Sparrow did a very strange thing. He straightened and a brilliant smile lit his face. He pushed Bill's shoulder playfully and said,  
  
"Cheer up, mate! I'm Eli Sparrow. Your brother!"  
  
* 


	4. The Son of a Swann and Sparrow

Pirates of the Caribbean: Voyage for the Blue Star  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
Chapter Three: The Son of a Swann and Sparrow  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth awoke to the heat of the morning sun beating down upon her face. She sat up and became aware of two things; One, several hours had passed since her kidnapping, and two, she seemed to be in a lifeboat with her two kidnappers.  
  
"Good mornin', Miss Swann."  
  
Elizabeth ignored him and observed her surroundings. The shore was not visible, but they were rowing towards a large, black ship. She raised her hands to wipe away a bead of sweat, and noticed her wrists were shackled.  
  
As they drew closer to the ship, Elizabeth realized that it was not black, it was filthy. The wood and sails had fallen into horrible disrepair, much worse than the Black Pearl under Barbossa's command. Her nostrils flared in distaste.  
  
She was brought on board, and like the rest of the ship the deck was riddled with dirt. A small crew of fifteen stood around her. A woman with black hair stepped forward.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann," she observed in a bored, drawling tone. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Welcome to my humble abode… The 'Cursed Wreck.' You've grown older, I see."  
  
Elizabeth's sneer became even more pronounced. "You're fortune hasn't much improved, I see." She said mockingly, casting sidelong glances at the dirty ship and crew. "Captain Amelia."  
  
The girl matched Elizabeth's fury. "That's Captain Emerson, the name of my father and grandfather. And you'll do well not to forget it."  
  
Elizabeth looked at the captain blankly. She was well aware of the girl's heritage.  
  
Amelia turned to the crew. In the same drawling voice, she commanded, "Take Miss Swann to my stateroom. I require a private audience with her." She looked at Elizabeth and smiled in mock politeness. "I'll join you shortly.  
  
Elizabeth was thrown into the stateroom like a prisoner into her cell. The room was practically empty, save a large mahogany desk with a vase of wilting flowers resting on it. Behind the desk was a portrait of the original Captain Emerson. He glared down at he with emerald-green eyes.  
  
Amelia entered. She circled Elizabeth slowly, boots clicking on the floor hauntingly. At last she came to rest at the opposite side of the desk. Neither spoke.  
  
Amelia Emerson was not ugly. Wavy, raven-colored hair hung down passed her shoulder blades, and her green eyes were almost identical to the painting behind her. If only she was rid of the curse, she could have ruled the seas with an iron grip terrible as she was beautiful. Elizabeth could tell Amelia was only a few years younger than herself, but she looked worn and sad. There was far more age in her eyes than Elizabeth had ever seen.  
  
"You like what you see, Miss Swann?" Captain Emerson asked softly, waving a hand around the filthy room. "We are, indeed, still cursed, as the wretched gypsy intended."  
  
Elizabeth did not reply. Amelia continued.   
  
"You will tell me where I can find your son." Elizabeth laughed at her. "You could have ended it seventeen years ago," said Amelia, her drawling voice strained, as if holding back a fit of rage. "When I first confronted you, and you had no child. You could have just let me kill you and lifted the curse right then and there. Instead you fled into the arms of your husband and had a son. Now he must die as well. Where IS he?!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed again, this time loud and mockingly, almost as if she were insane.  
  
Amelia lost all pretenses and flew into a rage. She jumped out of her seat so fast, it crashed to the floor. She took two quick steps over to her captive and slapped her across the face, stopping the laughter. Her eyes burned into Elizabeth's.  
  
"All my life," she said in a dangerously low voice, "All my life have my ships crashed and my fortunes burned, a curse placed upon me for a crime I did not commit. Too long has my crew been hoping for a day without doomed poverty, only to have their dreams dashed. If I must trade the lives of you and your son to free fourteen cursed men… So be it."  
  
She walked briskly to the door and pulled it open.   
  
"Take Miss Swann down below!" she shouted harshly. A man came to drag Elizabeth away.  
  
As she passed the Captain, Amelia leaned forward to whisper hauntingly into her ear, "I'll find your son, no matter how long it takes. But a day will come when you lie in each other's blood and I stand free. Then I will spit upon your grave."  
  
*  
  
Bill did not speak for along time. His head was spinning.  
  
"Br-Brother…?"  
  
"Half-brother, then." Eli said as an after-thought. He grinned a little more. "You can tell just by looking at us that we have different fathers, aye?"  
  
Bill processed what Eli had just said. His confusion was replaced with annoyance. "What? Different fathers? I'M the only child of Elizabeth Turner!"  
  
Eli sighed. "Well, obviously, that's a lie."  
  
"My father would have told me if I had a brother!"  
  
"Your father doesn't know about me. In fact, only Elizabeth, Jack, you and I know about Elizabeth's first child."  
  
"What?"  
  
Eli motioned towards the desk. "Sit down. I'll explain."  
  
Bill reluctantly did as he said. Eli sat across from him.  
  
"Now, almost nineteen years ago your parents and Captain Jack Sparrow dealt with Barbossa and the Black Pearl. Undoubtedly, you've already been told this tale." Guessed Eli. Bill nodded. "But what you weren't told was that the night Elizabeth and Jack spent marooned on an island, a drunken mistake was made. That mistake resulted in me."  
  
"My dad would have known if Elizabeth was pregnant-"  
  
"No." Eli interrupted, shaking his head. "Elizabeth married Will Turner with me conceived, but she kept me a secret. In her last months of pregnancy, she stayed alone in a cottage owned by her father. When I was born, she contacted Jack Sparrow to ask what should be 'done with me.'" Eli looked away and said softly, "She didn't want me."  
  
Bill swallowed. He was not sure if he believe the man in front of him, it had to be a trick…  
  
Eli continued. "Luckily, Jack wanted me. 'He'll be the best damn pirate the world's ever seen,' he promised. He took me and named me Eli, after the first part of my mother's name. I'm eighteen years old now… And here we are."  
  
Eli smiled once more, but Bill's face was unbelieving.  
  
"No…" he said, his voice slightly desperate, "No, you're lying… You're Jack Sparrow, this is a trick…."  
  
The corners of Eli's mouth twitched. "Me? Jack Sparrow?" he said in an amused voice. Then he amended, "Of course, I have been arrested in his name several times because we look so much alike…" Eli held out his left are over the table. "Tell me, what is the famous marking that Captain Jack Sparrow is supposed to have?"  
  
"A sparrow against the sun setting into the sea…"  
  
Eli lifted his sleeve. Not only did he have a 'P' brand marking him as a pirate, he also had a tattoo that it depicted a sparrow and a star, rather than a sun.  
  
"As you can see, I am not my father."  
  
Bill remained silent. He was still trying to grasp the thought of his mother- HIS mother- keeping such a secret all this time…  
  
Eli withdrew his arm and leaned back in his chair. "So, little brother, what brings you aboard Sparrow's Ghost?"  
  
Bill snapped back into reality. "Well, there's my medallion-"  
  
"Which will be returned to you, of course." Eli scratched his chin. "Why is that trinket so important anyways, mate?"  
  
"I need it to find my… our… mother."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I think it's a map to an island where she's been kidnapped." Bill explained. "Have you ever heard of a place called the Blue Star?"  
  
Eli was fiddling with the ends of his braided beard thoughtfully. "No… But I know someone who will have."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
Eli grinned.  
  
"Dad."  
  
*  
  
Will Turner was at the front of his ship, watching the water quite like his son did two days earlier. His gave, however, was thoughtful and worried. For all he knew, Emerson had taken Bill and now he and Elizabeth were dead. All hope could do was hold out hope and reach the Virgin Islands as fast as he could.  
  
*  
  
The Sparrow's Ghost was sailing towards the Isle de Muete. Eli considered it to be Jack's most likely position.  
  
"He'll be stashing he most recent bounty there as we speak," said Eli, studying a compass that didn't point north. Bill stood next to him, looking around with an appraising eye.  
  
"This is a remarkable ship," he approved at last. "I've seen navy ship's that aren't this well kept, nor this fast. Is she as fast as the Black Pearl?"  
  
Eli laughed. "Almost. This ship was a birthday present when I turned fifteen. Speaking of which, I think your mom owns me quite a lot in birthday gifts…"  
  
Bill fell uncomfortably silent. After a moment, he said quietly, "I still can't believe she didn't tell me about my own brother…"  
  
"Get over it, mate." Eli advised. "I did, and I'm the one she abandoned. I gave up hating her long ago, and finally forgave her. She was fond of Jack Sparrow, but she loves your father. She didn't want to jeopardize that, and I understand."  
  
A thought occurred to Bill. "Hey, if only the four of use know your secret, who does everyone else think is your mum?"  
  
Eli's face burst into a large smile. "For a while, most people thought it was Anamaria. But she put a stop to THAT the second she got wind of it. Dad actually likes to support the rumor that I am a copy of his soul spit of from hell, so that Jack Sparrow could rule the seas for all eternity. He likes the story so much that he named my ship 'Sparrow's Ghost' to help the tale along. I think the whole thing's funny."  
  
Bill couldn't help but laugh. He wondered what his mom would think if she ever heard that tale…  
  
Bill had seen the real Captain Jack Sparrow in only one place; a small, framed black-and-white photograph that always sat on his mother's dresser. The picture showed Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all sitting at a bar, beer mugs raised. Elizabeth was in the middle, with one man one each side. Both had one arm around her, the other arm used to support their ales. All three were smiling, eyes bright and happy. Bill now thought back on that picture, and how three such goods friends could have been parted…  
  
"Captain Sparrow sir!" called the man from the ship's bird's nest, interrupting Bill's thoughts. "We're approaching the Isle de Muete, sir! The Black Pearl has made buff there!"  
  
"Good!" Eli replied. "We'll make anchor and surprise my father!"  
  
"Aye, sir!"  
  
Before long, Bill and the crew were aboard lifeboats and were rowing towards the Isle's innermost cave. Long before they reached it, the sounds of celebrating men could be heard throughout the caverns.   
  
At last they reached the room of stored treasure, where Jack Sparrow's pirates were drinking and dancing amongst the gold. Jack Sparrow himself was sitting upon the chest of Aztec gold, laughing at the sight of his men.  
  
Eli held up his hand so his crew would stay by the entrance, and alone he entered the room. He walked through the mess of drunks and straight up to the mound where his father sat.  
  
"Hello Dad!" he shouted over the noise. Instantly, the racket stopped. Jack Sparrow jumped down from the chest and smiled at his son.  
  
"Eli! It's been a while since our ships have crossed anchors, aye?" he asked in the same, fast-paced tone he'd had nineteen years earlier.  
  
"Aye." Eli agreed. "But I'm here now to ask you a favor." Eli turned and motioned for his crew to come forward. He grabbed Bill's arm and showed him to Jack. "This scabrous dog was a stowaway on my ship."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and unsheathed his sword. "And what, you didn't have the heart to kill him yourself?"  
  
Eli looked back at his father seriously. "This is Bill Turner, the son of William Turner. The grandson of your friend Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"Son?" cried Jack, giving Bill an appraising look. Then he grinned, a smile identical to Eli's, and declared with a laugh, "Oh, so Will's NOT a eunuch!"  
  
Bill looked at Eli, uncertain. Eli shrugged.  
  
Jack stopped laughing and turned back to the mountain of treasure. "I have no time for favors, ever if he's William's son or not. Savvy?"  
  
Eli was undaunted, and continued to stare at his dad's back. He stated in a low, almost haunting voice. "He's also the son of Elizabeth Swann."  
  
Jack Sparrow tensed. No one could see his face as he closed his eyes sighed. No one saw his forehead crease as the memories flooded into him. At last, he turned back around, expression normal.  
  
"So, what be the favor?" he asked.  
  
Bill smiled. He pointed to the medallion around his neck. "Elizabeth, my mother, has been taken by Captain Emerson. I think Elizabeth's gone to a place called the 'Blue Star.' Have you ever heard of such an island?"  
  
Jack looked thoughtful. "Emerson… Emerson… The name sounds familiar. I've never been nor seen a Blue Star, but I do know where that Emerson will be. She makes buff-"  
  
"She?!" Bill and Eli said.  
  
"That's right. Didn't you know that Nathaniel Emerson's grandchild is a girl? Anyway, she would have taken Elizabeth to a place in the Virgin Islands, where she stored all the bones of the Swann bloodline." Jack put a hand on Eli's shoulder. "We'll take the Black Pearl, she's the fastest. I have room for you, Bill, and two more of your men. We'll set sail in the morning."  
  
Bill's heart swelled with hope. Soon, he might see his mother again. Soon, she might be free.  
  
* 


	5. Battle At Sea

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Voyage for the Blue Star  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four: Battle at Sea  
  
*  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates' life for me!"  
  
Bill watched as Jack Sparrow's crew danced around tables in the Black Pearl's dining room. Eli and Jack stood on chairs, ales in each hand. They provided a chorus of their favorite song. Bill, naturally, had heard this tune many times before, but never quite like this.  
  
Jack took a large swig from his mug and continued, "We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Maraud and embezzle and even highjack!"  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Eli chorused. Then he struck a daring pose and made up his own verse. "The battle be long and many may die-!"  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" the crew encouraged.   
  
"But, ne'er the less, we'll be damned not to try! Drink UP me 'earties-"  
  
"YO HO!"  
  
Bill joined in as the crew laughed. From what he'd seen of Jack's crew, they seemed like a lively and happy bunch. And the way they sang that song… It was so different than the way his mother would hum it softly under her breath.  
  
Someone sat down beside Bill. He turned and saw it was the red-haired girl who spoke to him the day he boarded Sparrow's Ghost. She smiled at him.  
  
"We 'aven't been properly introduced." She said with as much formality as she could muster. "I be Ginny, and very pleased to meet you Mr. Turner."  
  
The boy chuckled softly. "Bill. Call me Bill."  
  
Her clear blue eyes twinkled with a kindness Bill had never known in a pirate. He found himself unable to pull away from them. Ginny spoke again.  
  
"You're a lucky one, not too many people can win the good graces of Eli Sparrow. Whatever you said to 'im in 'is stateroom must have been real fancy-like, or else he wouldn't go get Jack's help an' all."  
  
"Well, anyone would want to find their mothe-" Bill stopped suddenly, remembering that she did not know about Eli's connection to him. He quickly covered up, "I mean, Eli never had a mum, right? He's just trying to help me find mine…" Bill tore himself away from the crystal depths, as if eye contact would allow her to read his mind. Ginny didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Would you fancy another rum, mate?" she offered cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, sure…"  
  
"I'll go get it. You just sit there lookin' cute."  
  
Ginny walked off, and Bill flushed, wondering what she meant. He looked away again and noticed that his older brother was standing behind him, and had heard every word the girl just commented.  
  
Eli offered the most embarrassing torture a brother could allow… He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Eli and Jack were as hung-over as could be. Fortunately, the Sparrow family had a sure-fire recipe to cure their headaches, namely; More rum.  
  
"You're both going to die horrible deaths if you don't lay off the liquor." Bill warned.  
  
Jack shrugged. "The way I see it mate, why would I WANT to live forever if I had to give up rum?"  
  
"Here, here!" cried his son, drinking from a large bottle.  
  
Suddenly, a fellow pirate burst through the door.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" he cried.  
  
"Aye?" both Eli and Jack asked in unison.   
  
The pirate's forehead creased in confusion. "Uh, Sparrow Senior… Uh, sir? We're coming up fast on anther ship. It could be the Cursed Wreck, sir."  
  
The three men jumped up and hurried on deck. Jack pulled out his spyglass and observed the ship in front of them. The ship looked like the only think holding it together was the dirt. He knew only one pirate who would sail such a rig.  
  
"That's Emerson's all right." He said, closing his telescope. He shouted to his crew, "Cannon's ready! All hands must be armed! Pull up alongside the enemy, prepare to BATTLE!" Over the sounds of the excited men, Jack turned to his son and Bill. "Emerson won't give up Elizabeth without a fight. However, with a ship like that and a cursed crew, we should be able to overtake her easily."  
  
The boys nodded, and Jack ran off to help the crew. Bill took a deep breath. His hands slid up to his shirt, where the medallion hung underneath. Maybe he wouldn't have to find a blue star after all…  
  
*  
  
The Black Pearl did not go unnoticed aboard the Cursed Wreck.   
  
"Captain Emerson," the lookout said, "Comin' up fast, it's the Black Pearl."  
  
Amelia Emerson was not stupid. Though she could not guess what the famous Black Pearl had to do with any of this, she knew that they were after her captive.   
  
"It seems our baggage is of some value to others as well," Amelia said to her men. "The Swann child must be aboard that ship. We must guard Elizabeth with everything we have. We can do this, men!"  
  
"AYE!" came the gallant response. The pirates dashed off to prepare for battle. Amelia hoped her encouragement was enough to overcome the curse. If her men didn't *believe* they could win…  
  
"Heaven help us." She sighed.  
  
*  
  
"Let off a warning round!" Jack commanded.  
  
With the Cursed Wreck just out of range, the Black Pearl shot off three cannon balls. Amelia's ship did not respond. The Black Pearl pulled closer.  
  
"EMERSON!" Jack bellowed. "We know you have Elizabeth Swann aboard! This is your only chance to avoid battle, just hand her over!"  
  
BANG!  
  
A cannon ball flew overhead, knocking down a sail. Jack observed this damage to his beloved ship with furious eyes. Eli shrugged.  
  
"You did really think it would be that easy, did you Dad?" he asked.  
  
Jack ignored him. "FIRE!"  
  
A split-second later, the distance between the two ships became a battlefield. Gun smoke blinded them, cannon fire deafened them.   
  
Elizabeth sat in her dark cell. All she could hear of the battle was exploding cannons. Her hands squeezed together.  
  
"William…" she whispered.  
  
Amelia raised her sword to the air. "Enough of this long-range! Prepare to board! Seek and destroy!"  
  
There was a large battle cry as her small group of men drew their pistols and rapiers. In groups, they swung over to the Black Pearl. Amelia knew they would be outnumbered in hand-to-hand combat, but she had faith in her men.  
  
Swords clashed. Two of Emerson's pirates ganged up on Bill. The boy realized that they were the same men who kidnapped his mother. Anger flared inside of him, he wanted to kill them so badly. However, he was cornered, his gun still attached to his belt.   
  
"ELI!" he called to his brother, who had just run his sword through an enemy. Eli ran up from behind Bill's attackers, and promptly pushed them overboard.   
  
"Thank me later." He said quickly, before reentering the battle.  
  
Amelia was the only one left on her ship. She held onto the rope tightly, deducting the prefect time to swing over. Jack Sparrow was fighting one of her men, the man was pushing him back… Just a little more… a little more…  
  
NOW! Amelia swung with a mighty jump, knocking into Jack with full force. Before the man could recover, she hit him upside the head with her gun. She then pulled his dead weight up and fired her pistol in the air. The sounds stopped. Amelia pointed the barrel at Jack's forehead.  
  
"Would everyone who values Captain Sparrow's life please drop their weapons." She said, slipping back into her drawling voice. Swords fell to the ground. Amelia's crew cheered in triumph.  
  
Bill was standing next to Eli. He watched as his brother's hands clenched longingly into a fist. "Don't do it," Bill warned.  
  
Amelia continued. "Now, if you want to see Captain Jack here alive in the morning, I need the son of Elizabeth Swann to surrender now."  
  
Bill's eyebrow's raised. She wanted to kill him… And yet she didn't even know what he looked like. He wanted to laugh at the morbid situation.   
  
Amelia spoke again, this time louder and demanding. "I want the son and blood of Elizabeth Swann NOW!"  
  
Bill looked at his brother. Eli seemed to be muttering to himself.   
  
"The Blue Star…" he whispered.   
  
"What?" asked Bill, his voice barely audible. Eli turned to him, but he was looking at his left arm. Bill looked at it too. He knew what lie underneath it… A sparrow and a star… In blue ink… a star…  
  
Eli whispered, still eyeing his arm. "No harm shall come to Bill Turner as long as he sticks to the Blue Star… That was it, wasn't it?" He looked up, and the brother's eyes locked.  
  
Bill realized what he meant… what he was about to do… "Eli!" he whispered furiously, "Eli, NO!"  
  
But it was too late. Eli Sparrow drew himself up to his full height and stepped forward.  
  
"I am the child of Elizabeth Swann." He announced boldly.  
  
Everyone gazed at him, surprise engulfing their faces. Men he known his whole life where looking at him in a new light.  
  
"You?" Amelia said, glancing between the unconscious man she held and the boy before her. "I've heard of you. You're the Jack Sparrow's boy… The one everyone says is from Hell."  
  
Eli nodded. "Jack Sparrow is my father."  
  
Amelia's eyes narrowed. "I'm looking for the REAL son of Elizabeth Swann. She married a man named Turner, and if he doesn't step forward I'll blow Jack bloody head off!"  
  
"That's true." Said Eli calmly. "Elizabeth did marry a man by the name of Turner. And while it's also true that no Turner blood flows through my veins, it's pure fact that Swann blood DOES."  
  
Amelia raised a single, thin eyebrow. "Elizabeth and William Turner had no son?"  
  
"Aye. William's Turner is a eunuch."  
  
Bill nearly fell over. Amelia was silent for a very long time.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Swann. You will come aboard the Cursed Wreck without complaint." She motioned for two of her men to restrain him. He was taken away, and Bill's hands were shaking.  
  
"Captain, what of the Black Pearl and the crew?" someone asked Emerson. His eyes were full of desire. "Should we take it for ourselves?"  
  
Amelia swallowed, a twist of desire pained her heart. Here was the Black Pearl, most famous of all ships, legend among the heavens, all hers for the taking. But she knew the curse would not allow it. The moment she claimed this miraculous ship as her own something terrible would happen; a lightning storm, a crash, anything. She swallowed and shook her head.  
  
"No. We'll leave these scalawags down below, in their own brig. We'll continue sailing towards the Virgin Islands. Now that we have all remaining in the Swann bloodline, lifting the curse is all that matters."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
Within the hour, all of Jack's crew was locked in the Black Pearl's jail cells. The Cursed Wreck was sailing away, taking Bill's mother and the Blue Star with them.  
  
*  
  
Eli was taken down below, his arms shackled. His jailer opened a wooden door and shoved him in, slamming it promptly. Jack blinked as his eyes adjusted.   
  
There were now bars, only the blank wooden cells. There were no windows, the only light streamed in through the cracks in and below the door. Eli sat down and shivered, it was deathly cold.  
  
"Jack?" came a woman's voice.  
  
Eli watched as a female around his father's age came out of the deeper shadows. He could barely make her out, for the darkness was absolute. The woman had long, light hair, once pulled into an elegant style, it now hung in an array around her face. She came closer and kneeled so they were the same height.  
  
"Jack, it IS you!" she cried before embracing him.  
  
"What? Wh-Who…?" he stuttered.  
  
"Jack, it's me Elizabeth."  
  
Eli tensed.  
  
"Oh, Jack, I'm so frightened… So glad you're here…"  
  
Eli swallowed, barely comprehensive of her words. He realized that he was being held by his mother, and feeling he had wondered about for the last eighteen years. The angry teenager in his head wanted to push her away, scream at her… Questions and anger pounded inside his brain. However, the child in his heart needed this. The child needed to be held, even if only in the disguise of his father.   
  
"It'll be alright," he said, somewhat reassuringly.   
  
Elizabeth let go of him. "Jack, you have to help. Amelia Emerson wants to kill me and my son, Bill. She wants all of Swann blood to die."  
  
Eli licked his lips. "That means she'll be wantin' Eli as well."  
  
"Eli…?" Elizabeth asked. Her son nearly choked. She didn't even know his name!  
  
"That's what I named him. That's what I named our son."  
  
"Oh. That's… That's a good name for a pirate." She amended. "You're right, for the curse to be lifted, Emerson will need both Eli and Bill… But she doesn't know that…"  
  
Eli swallowed. He said what his father would have. "That's interesting…"  
  
*  
  
The real Jack Sparrow awoke to find himself behind bars.  
  
He swore. "Maybe I *should* lay off the rum," he said, "It let's me get captured too easily…" He looked around. His men looked angry and distraught. "What's the matter with all of you?"  
  
"We're trapped, can't you see?" someone said dejectedly. Jack threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"You think I wouldn't know how to get out of me own cell?" he cried. In one fluid movement he jumped up and pulled a bar loose. He stepped out a motioned for the men to do the same. "This, gentlemen, is only one reason why the Pearl belongs to ME and ONLY me."  
  
He looked about the crew, and his smile fell. "Where is Eli?" he asked. No answered or even dared to look him in the face. Jack raised his voice. "Where is my son?"  
  
Bill spoke up. He was still sitting in the cell, his face in his hands. "He's gone, been taken by Emerson." He took a long, shuddering breath. "He was the Blue Star I was looking for. He was right in front of me, and I let him be captured…"  
  
Jack was very, very quiet. Anyone who looked at him would realize a great deal of planning was going on him his head. At last, he stepped back into the cell and pulled Bill up.  
  
"No worries then!" he said with his trademark optimism. "You're supposed to stick to the Blue Star, right mate?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then we'll follow 'er!" Jack said, meaning Amelia. The crew cheered and Jack lead the way up the stairs and into daylight.  
  
*  
  
("But, ne'er the less, we'll be damned not to try!" - Eli Sparrow.)  
  
* 


	6. Two Turners

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Voyage for the Blue Star  
  
By JessieHeart  
  
*  
  
Chapter Five: Two Turners   
  
*  
  
Bill paced across the deck of the Black Pearl. Jack watched him-- back and forth, back and forth-- until he couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Pacing won't make us get there any faster. I promise we'll reach the island by noon tomorrow," he called. Bill stopped and glanced at Jack with inpatient eyes.  
  
Bill spoke. "I don't understand why YOU aren't more anxious. It's YOUR son they're going to kill."   
  
Jack nodded, then chuckled quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Bill, slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's just..." said Jack, his gaze distant and remembering, "You're so much like your parents. Back when Barbossa had my ship, and your mum and dad kept trying to save one another, they paced just like you were. When I told them to calm down, they would try and make me go faster with the argument, 'It's YOUR ship they're sailing.'" Jack chuckled again. "I guess being manipulative runs in the family."  
  
"Manipulative?!" cried Bill. "The way my mum tells the story, YOU were the mastermind throughout the entire Barbossa charade. YOU were the one who tempted people into doing things that you wanted."  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye, that's true... But I always waited for the opportune moment. Will just did things very... stupid."  
  
They were both silent for a while, until Bill began pacing again.   
  
"I still want to get there faster," he grumbled.  
  
*  
  
Amelia surveyed the damage from her battle with the Black Pearl. The ship seemed all right, just a hole here and there, but she had lost five men. Her crew was now cut down to nine. If they ran into the Pearl again... Amelia hated the odds.  
  
Below deck, Eli and Elizabeth were "catching up." Elizabeth still believed her son to be Jack Sparrow.  
  
The two sat side-by-side, leaning against a wall. Eli kept an arm around his mother.  
  
"Eli's been arrested fifteen times under my name," he said, "Luckily, he's also good at getting out of tight spots."  
  
Unseen in the dark, Elizabeth smiled. "It's kind of the same with Will. A lot of people he pillages from believes him to be Bootstrap Bill."  
  
They were both quiet for a while, both of them running out of conversation topics. Eli closed his eyes. He was on the edge of sleep when his mother spoke again.  
  
"You've changed, Jack."  
  
"Aye?" Eli questioned, unsure of what she meant.  
  
"You've been in this cell several hours now, and you've hardly moved. Remember when we were stranded on that island? You couldn't sit still for five minutes. These long years have changed you. Don't tell me that the infamous Sparrow has lost his need for freedom?"  
  
Eli opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. His mind raced with excuses. In reality, Eli had been locked in so many jails that he'd gotten used to them. Something always popped up that saved him from the noose. Jack, on the other hand, hated capture to no end.He always had to fidget, move around, survey the room from possible weaknesses. Eli hadn't done a very good impression of this, so of course Elizabeth would notice.  
  
"I..." Eli tried again, beckoning words to come to him, "I'm very drunk right now, love. Don't have the desire nor strength to move, really. Give me an hour..."  
  
Eli hoped against hope that his lie was believable. To blow his cover now would be to loose this time with his mother... The free range to talk about whatever topic he desired, even the sore subject of his birth.  
  
Luckily, Elizabeth just put her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and made no more sound. Eli, too, drifted into sleep.  
  
*  
  
Bill was on the verge of insanity.  
  
"Just think!" he wailed to the careless ocean waves, bottle of rum in hand, "I could be captured by Emerson, locked in a cell with my mum and untroubled with having to rescue anyone! But NO, my brother had to be noble and- what's that?"  
  
Bill blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. A ship was pulling up to the Black Pearl. A ship Bill recognized.  
  
"JACK!" Bill cried frantically, "A SHIP!"  
  
Jack Sparrow came up beside Bill. "I don't believe it. Not too many ships have the guts to approach the Black Pearl."  
  
Bill shook his head, pointing at the boat enthusiastically. "Do you realize who that is?!"  
  
"Sure as hell isn't Emerson, the sails are too clean."  
  
"No! THAT'S MY DAD!"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "William?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Jack turned and started to walk away. "Now things are getting interesting."  
  
*  
  
"AHOY!"  
  
In no time Will's ship had caught the Black Pearl, and the Turner men were reunited. Bill hurriedly told his father how he had ended up on Eli's ship.  
  
Will was beside himself. "I thought Emerson had gotten you," he shook his head, "Wait, how did you and Eli end up with Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"You see, Eli is Jack's son." Bill explained, omitting the other half of Eli's parentage.  
  
Jack suddenly appeared behind Will. "Hullo, Bootstrap."   
  
Will turned. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I just heard the news about your son."  
  
Jack misunderstood. He thought Will just discovered the tidings of his wife's OTHER son. He cleared his throat. "So then, no hard feelings, right mate? I mean, someone had to get to Elizabeth first. I just happened to be there when she was really drunk…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" William asked. Bill waved his arms around frantically from behind him, trying to get Jack to shut up.  
  
"I'm talking about Eli! Don't worry, no one else knows about his mother. He looks more like me than her."  
  
"His mother? Anna Maria?" Will guessed.  
  
"Of course not Anna Maria! Weren't we just talking about-" Jack stopped abruptly, realizing that Will had no clue. "Oh…"  
  
Will turned to his son and demanded, "What's going on?"  
  
Bill looked away. "You see… Eli was inclined to help me find Mum because he's… He's my brother."  
  
Will blinked, then laughed. "That's impossible! Elizabeth and I only had you!"  
  
"Well, YOU may only have one child, but Mum has two."  
  
"If Eli is Elizabeth's son, then his father would have to be…" Will whirled around, a look of pure shock on his face. His gaped at Jack. "NO!"  
  
Jack raised his hands in a usual Sparrow pose. "Surprise?"  
  
"NO!" Will shouted, then pulled out his gun. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Bill was about to intervene when Jack pulled out his own pair of pistols. "It happened a long time ago, mate." He said very seriously. "On the island where Barbossa marooned us. Nine months later, Elizabeth was landed with a son. When given the choice between him and a life with you, she chose you. She gave me Eli to name and raise, and never spoke to either of us again. You're the lucky one here, Bootstrap. You're the one who holds Elizabeth's heart."  
  
Will lowered his gun, and Jack followed. For the longest time the only sound heard was the ocean waves pounding against the ship.   
  
"Tell me more about Eli." Will said at last.  
  
"He really does look just like Jack." Bill said. "And he's a good pirate. A good man."  
  
"I suppose Emerson is going to need Eli's blood, too. If the curse is to be lifted, that is." Will said with a nod.  
  
"Emerson had both my son and your wife." Said Jack. "For what I hear, Eli tricked Emerson into thinking he is Elizabeth's only son."  
  
"How'd he manage to do that? Emerson knows all about me." Will said.  
  
"Well, what she didn't know is that William Turner is a eunuch."   
  
Bill let out a small laugh, but then covered it with a cough. Will blinked for a moment at Jack, then choose to ignore his last comment. "Fine then. As long as Bill's safe, everything's fine. How are we going to go about rescuing Elizabeth and Eli?"  
  
Jack leaned against his ship's railing, looking out into the ocean. "We can save them, that's for sure. Emerson's cursed lot is no match for our combined crew. But that's not what worries me. They'll all have children, for ages they'll keep coming after the Swann bloodline until all of them are dead. The only way we can stop this from happening is by slaughtering Emerson's entire crew…"  
  
"Or by lifting the curse." Bill said hopelessly.   
  
"The curse…" Jack repeated. His eyes suddenly brightened, as if his famous Sparrow inspiration had suddenly struck him. He faced the two Turner men.   
  
"I have an idea."  
  
*   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Short up-date, I know. The next chapter will definately be longer, a battle scene and everything! I can't wait!  
  
By the way, Lisa, thanks for all the reviews... I edited the end of chapter four, thanks for that. I really SHOULD learn to go back and READ what I write! Aye, aye...  
  
(Sea Turtles? Aye, Sea Turtles!)  
  
* 


End file.
